United States of America
THIS PAGE HAS BEEN STRIPPED FROM FLEETS, SO SOME INFORMATION IS FALSE. PAGE CONSTRUCTION IS STILL UNDERWAY. United States of America Hello there, we are the United States of America, America for short. We are a dominant figure in global affairs and have been there since the end of the Second World War. We stride to bring peace in the world, albeit with force, though we will use diplomacy when we can. We have one of the strongest militaries in the world with some of the best equipment available. To any nation that dares to attack us, be warned that you have no idea the can of worms you are opening if you even attempt to do so. News *''.'' *'.' *''.'' Chain of Command *'Fleet Admiral Marc Patton' *'Chief Of Naval Operations Gary Proud' *'Vice Admiral ' *'Rear Admiral Upper TBA' *'Rear Admiral Lower ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant ' *'Lieutenant ' *'Lieutenant ' *'Lieutenant ' *'Lieutenant ' Extra Characters *President Eric Church *General of the Air Force Henry Arnold *General of the Army George Marshall Alliances Non-Aggresion Pacts Enemies Intergovernmental Organization War Status *Defcon 5 *Peace Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Central Intelligence Agency United States Air Force AmericanAirForce.png|American Air Force Ensign Air Based Weapons *Thermobaric Bombs *Laser Guided Bombs *Conventional Bombs *Bunker Buster Bombs *Satellite Guided Bombs *Hellfire Anti Tank Missiles *Sidewinder Short Range Missiles *AMRAAM Medium Range Missiles *GAU-17 25mm Rotary Cannon Strike Craft Bombers B-1.jpg|B-1 Lancer Medium Bomber B-2.jpg|B-2 Spirit Stealth Light Bomber Fighters F-35.jpg|F-35 Lightning II Stealth Fighter F-15.jpg|F-15 Eagle Heavy Fighter F-22.jpg|F-22 Raptor Stealth Interceptor United States Army AmericanArmy.png|American Army Ensign Handheld Based Weapons Pistols M1911A1.png|Colt M1911A1 (.45 ACP) Assault Rifles M4.jpg|M4 Carbine Submachine Guns RO635.jpg|RO635 Submachine Gun Sniper Rifles M2010.jpg|M2010 Sniper Rifle Vehicles Tanks M1A4.png|M1A4 Abrams MBT Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances United States Navy AmericanNavy.jpg|American Navy Ensign Ship Based Weapons *18"/50 Mark 2 Naval Gun *Trident IV SLBM *Minuteman V ICBM *Harpoon V Sea-Skimming Missile *Mark 46 Mod VII Torpedo Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title USS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 United58.png|USS United States CVN-58 Nimitz68.png|USS Nimitz CVN-68 Enterprise80.png|USS Enterprise CVN-80 Battlecarriers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: 0 Minnesota22.png|USS Minnesota BB-22 Iowa61.png|USS Iowa BB-61 Minnesota75.png|USS Minnesota BB-75 Michigan78.png|USS Michigan BB-78 Cruisers * Total: 0 Minnie17.png|USS Minneapolis CA-17 Indy35.png|USS Indianapolis CA-35 Minnie36.png|USS Minneapolis CA-36 Saint73.png|USS Saint Paul CA-73 Duluth87.png|USS Duluth CL-87 Destroyers * Total: 0 Israel98.png|USS Israel DD-98 Frigates * Total: 0 MinnieSaint.png|USS Minneapolis-Saint Paul Helicopter Carriers * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Langley1.png|USS Langley CV-1 Enterprise65.png|USS Enterprise CVN-65 Submarines * Total: 0 IMG 4222.jpg|USS Minneapolis-Saint Paul SSN-708 IMG_4221.JPG|USS Minnesota SSN-783 Super Warships * Total: 0 IMG 3576.png|USS Minnesota BBS-901 Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies